The ability to carry and conceal a weapon provides challenges for the carrier. Not only does the weapon need to be easily accessed with each attempt to remove the weapon for use, moreover all day wear with comfort should be expected. Ankle holsters are one device used to perform this task. The torque forces applied at the ankle and lower leg through the normal phases of walking twist the holstered weapon itself upon the lower extremity. Even the lightest of weapons used with an ankle holster produce a significant torque. Essentially, the weapon decelerates and accelerates slower than the swing or contact phase of the foot. Rapid deceleration/acceleration involved in the normal process of walking produces rotation of the weapon around contact points on a user's leg. Add the act of running, or other strenuous activity, and the above situation is drastically accentuated. Some ankle holsters employ a tight ankle cuff in order to reduce rotational forces on the carried weapon. A tight cuff on the lower leg can adversely affect blood circulation, as well as produce a source of discomfort and interfere with physical activities. An ankle holster is sometimes worn over a high ankle boot, but even this can cause discomfort and awkwardness when walking. The location of the ankle holster components on the leg can also contribute to the ability of a carrier to successfully conceal a weapon.